


Walking In the Wind

by Goldsabered



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Original Characters - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Social Worker!Rey, Stormpilot, Teacher!Ben, Time Jump, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots and lots of Reylo babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsabered/pseuds/Goldsabered
Summary: Glimpse into Ben and Rey Solo’s lives through the years. Begins in October of 2012 when they first met.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. At the very beginning

_October 2012_

“Who are you?” Rey lifted her head from under the hood of a car she was working on. She looked up at the tall man with wavy black hair that fell to his jaw. He had a long face, with a nose that was slightly crooked, full pink lips and warm brown eyes.

“You must be Ben,” Rey said as she was looking down and noticed how filthy her hands were. She quickly wiped them on the worn out jean overalls she was wearing before offering her hand to Ben. “I’m R-“ Ben cut her off before she could introduce herself.

“I guess you’re the Rey that my father always talks about.” Ben scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I didn’t know your dad mentioned me.” Rey laughed awkwardly. The silence got deafening as the two stared at each other face to face in the two car garage. “You and your dad must be close.” Rey said trying to make conversation with the man she had only met a minute before.

“Han and I only talk when necessary.” Ben was starting to get frustrated. He had already been annoyed with a group of ninth graders he teaches. His students would not shut up about the fight that broke out during his second period class. It was between two young men fighting over who got to take Lindy, a student from his fourth period class, to the upcoming homecoming dance. Unbeknownst to the boys, Lindy had been dating them both.

Ben was also annoyed about his mother calling him during his lunch break. She coerced him into coming to a family dinner. Now, he has to deal with the Rey too.

“Oh,” Rey bit her lip nervously. She didn’t know much about Han and Ben’s relationship other than they saw each other every Sunday for family dinners. “I thought you guys might’ve been closer since Han talks about you all the time.” Rey tried to explain herself. 

“Well, you thought wrong.” Ben said with a snarl.

Rey finally lost her patience with Ben, “Anyone ever tell you you’re a dickwad?” She glared at him.

“Yeah, all the time.” Ben smirked.

Rey rolled her eyes at his smirk and bit her lip to try to hold back the laugh that wanted to break free. Unbeknownst to them Han and Leia were watching them from the entrance of the doorway.

“You know he’s such an asshole when he likes someone.” Han smirked looking from Ben and Rey to Leia. He placed his arm around Leia.

“Oh hunny, who do you think he got it from?” Leia patted Han’s cheek playfully.

Han groaned, “You’re not exactly rainbows and sunshine, Princess.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “We better not let them elope like we did.”

_May 2014_

“Let’s elope.” Ben said and walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers.

“Dressed like that?” Rey smirked as she pulled her shoulder length chestnut brown hair into a high bun.

“Of course not, I’d be wearing a tie too.” Ben winked at her.

“Can’t wait to show the kids those photos.” Rey chuckled.

Ben’s face grew serious, “Really Rey, let’s get married today,” he walked over to her and grabbed her left hand that was wearing his grandmother’s ring. “Finn, Poe, my parents, they’re all here.” Ben and his parents' relationship improved drastically since he and Rey had been together.

Rey bit her lip, “I have always dreamed of getting married on a tropical island.”

“Really?” Ben’s eyes grew with excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

“Yes, Ben, I’ll marry you today,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “in fact I’d marry you right here, right now.” She closed the space between them and gave him a passionate kiss.


	2. Little brood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey beginning on another journey in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my betas for helping me create this story.

_ July 2013 _

Ben and Rey had been invited to Finn and Poe’s second annual Fourth of July BBQ and fireworks Extravaganza. 

Finn was Rey’s childhood best friend that she jumped from foster homes with until he was adopted by the Storm’s and she was not. He would always be her honorary brother whether or not they shared blood or in their case a last name and legal paperwork. 

Poe was Ben’s best friend. They had lived next to each other since they were four and a half years old. They had remained best friends until freshman year of high school. Ben went through his emo rage phase and Poe joined the football team, but they reconnected during their senior year after being forced to sit next to each other in English class. They both found out they were attending the same college and the rest was history.

Ben was used to children, he worked with them five days a week after all, but he was not used to them taking this much of a liking to him. He had at least one kid on each limb. They had begged him to play with them and they chose the game  _ ‘climb the tree’.  _ He, of course, was the tree and them, the climbers. The objective of the game was whichever climber patted the top of his head first won. 

“Go Brandi, Go Brandi, Go go go Brandi!” Rey laughed and cheered on the little blonde girl that was halfway up Ben’s arm and currently reaching for his head. 

Kayley, Poe’s little cousin, was halfway up Ben’s other arm. Eli, Poe’s other little cousin, and Tia, Finn’s adoptive niece, were on his legs helping to lift Brandi and Kayley on their shoulders to reach the top of Ben’s head. 

“You know he’s really good with kids.” Finn’s adoptive sister, Nicola, said as she watched Ben from next to Rey. 

“Yeah, he always says he's bad with them, but he became a teacher for a reason.” Rey smiled while watching Ben interact with the children. 

“We do like a man good with kids,” Nicola laughed as Brandi jumped off Eli’s shoulders and started doing a happy dance that was a mix between the sprinkler and robot. 

“Are we watching Ben?” Poe walked up behind them.

“Yeah, he’s really great with the kids.” Nicola said watching Ben talk to the kids gently about how they’d play some new game he probably made up. 

“Eh,” Poe took a swig of his beer, “he’s just preparing for when he and Rey will have their own brood of little Solo’s.” 

Rey blushed and took a sip of her own beer, “Maybe, we will.” 

_ Later that night _

“So, you want a whole brood?” Ben shifted in his chair so he could make room for Rey to sit next to him.

Rey blushed, “You heard Poe say that?”

“No, Poe told me and he made it clear you were open to the possibility.” Ben smirked and allowed her to put her legs over his own. 

“I’ve considered it before.” Rey took his beer out of his hand and took a swig of it.

“Oh, you have now?” He raised a curious eyebrow.

“Of course I have you big dummy.” She playfully slapped his chest and snuggled into his side.

“Then one day I guess we’ll have our own brood.” He kissed her forehead.

_ July 2014 _

Ben was pacing back and forth while waiting outside the restrooms at Target. This wasn’t the ideal place for them to find out whether or not they would be having a baby, but Rey wasn’t known for her patience and surely she wouldn’t wait the eighteen minute drive back to their two bedroom apartment. 

They had just barely been married two months and Rey had just started her new job as a social worker, which meant she had been slammed with cases back to back at work, and adding a pregnancy into the mix right now would not be the most ideal.

Although the timing seems off, Ben couldn’t help, but imagine what Rey would be like as a mom. He’d seen her with his co-worker, Kaydel Connix’s six year-old daughter Molly, when they had babysat. She was gentle, tentative to Molly’s needs and most importantly listened to her, something his parents had rarely done for him. He imagined Rey holding a child of their own. One with Rey’s freckles, ears, coloring, nose and hazel eyes. They’d have his dark unruly hair and his height. 

“Ben?” Ben snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

“Yeah?” He asked and let her pull him out of the restroom area and over by a bench near the checkout lanes. 

“Are you ok?” Ben could tell she looked concerned by the way she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Ben smiled down at Rey and pulled her in closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and let them rest on the small of her back, “I was just thinking about how you’d make a great mother.”

Rey gave him a small smile that was reserved for him and only him, “You really think so?” Her eyes started to water, “Even if I never had one myself?”

“Rey, I think that is what’ll make you such a great mother,” Ben knew Rey was scared of the day she’d become a mother since she never had an example of what a mother was other than what she had read in books and seen on tv. “You’d be everything you always wanted in a mother for them.”

“You’ll be a wonderful dad.” Rey handed Ben the test she had put in her back pocket when she went to wash her hands. 

Ben looked at the small little plus sign on the test and started to tear up himself, “I guess this means we better start preparing for our brood of children.” 

_ February 14th, 2015 _

After sixteen long hours of labor Rey had finally given birth to a healthy baby girl at 6:22 A.M. She had a small dusting of dark brown hair that matched her fathers and what surprised them most was the matching blue eyes she shared with her grandfather, Han. 

Rey and Ben stared down at the small pink bundle in Rey’s arms in awe. They had both counted all ten of her fingers and toes twice now. They almost couldn’t believe she was real and she was finally here. 

“It’s been quite a Valentine’s Day.” Ben smiled at Rey and looked back down at the baby. 

“I wouldn’t want to spend my Valentine's Day any other way.” Rey smiled back at him, “She’s so tiny and so perfect.” Rey softly kissed the baby’s forehead.

Ben sat next to Rey in the bed, “I wouldn’t want to either, I love my girls.” Ben gave Rey a kiss and then kissed the baby’s head.

“Where’s my grandbaby?” Leia said as she burst into the room with Han not too far behind. 

“Hello mom.” Ben looked up and gave his mother a smile. 

Ben got off the bed and walked over to his parents. He grabbed his mother’s hand and guided Leia and Han over to the baby to Introduce the newly minted grandparents to their granddaughter, “Mom, Dad, we’d like you to meet Breha Leiana Solo.” 

Leia started to tear up, “After my mother and,”

“And after you.” Ben said as his mother brought him into one of her warm hugs.

Leia let go of Ben and looked at Rey. “Can I hold my grandbaby now?” Rey shifted in bed so she could lay Breha in Leia’s arms. “Look Han, she’s got your eyes.” 

“Kid’s got all the good genes.” Han smirked and looked between Ben and Rey. Han patted Ben on the back, “you did good kid, she’s beautiful.”


End file.
